LEGO proposal
Let's file this one under the "we probably should've done this a month ago" category! Tonight, a new Star Wars series debuts on Disney XD. It's called LEGO Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures. Although it continues to be a humorous take on the Star Wars saga, it is much more serious than previous LEGO outings and does have recurring characters and a lot of depth to its lore. That means there's a lot of information that people are going to want to search for in regards to the show. That leaves us with a question, though: how do we classify these articles? Are they labeled as canon? In short, no—these are not part of the official canon. I'll let Bob Roth, one of the showrunners, explain, from this interview with IGN (I've bolded some parts for emphasis): :Of course, the big question on everybody's mind is, is Freemakers canon? Ever since Disney bought the rights to Star Wars in 2012, almost everything new has been considered canon, be it movies, shows, comics, games, whatever. But with LEGO Star Wars specifically, there's been some discrepancy as to whether it's separate from canon or simply a heightened version of it. :"LEGO Star Wars is its own unique universe," Roth said, adding that Freemakers follows Star Wars continuity, if that continuity was "reenacted by a kid playing with his toys." :"I like to think of it as 'Canon Paraphrase,'" Motz added. The article goes on to explain that they still work with the Story Group and there are still certain things that the show can't do, like contradict canon, but its lore is not officially the canonical lore. So if it's not canon and it's not Legends, then what is it? For our purpose, I am proposing the following: #We add a new element to the site: LEGO Canon. This is also what Leland Chee does in the Holocron continuity database, per this tweet. For now, this element is solely pertaining to The Freemaker Adventures. We can figure out how to deal with other LEGO animated properties later on, and how to incorporate them (if at all) into these pages. #All Freemaker Adventure articles will be given a 'LEGO' banner in the upper-right hand corner of the article, much like how there is currently 'CANON' and 'LEGENDS.' #If a previously-established subject that has a Legends or a Canon page appears on the show, and it has the same name, it will be given a /LEGO subpage. So, for example, if Luke Skywalker appeared on the show, information about his appearance on the show would go on Luke Skywalker/LEGO. This will allow us to document The Freemaker Adventures so we are serving our readers, while at the same time recognizing that it is a continuity unto itself. This is a very simple solution, and the technical implementation (the era icon, categories, tabs) can be done upon the approval of this CT. If you have any questions, feel free to let me know in the comments. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']] (talk) , , (UTC) 19:31, June 20, 2016 (UTC) Support #As the proposer. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']] (talk) , , (UTC) 19:31, June 20, 2016 (UTC) Oppose Comments